User blog:CCoville/So many Runes... so little IP
Hey kids. It's been a while since I did one of these here blog posts so I figured I'd toss one out there while I had a minute at work. Level 30's been alright and I think I've adjusted well. I've realized that I have alot to work on with Carry's and that I'm pretty strong as a Tank/Off-Tank/Support. I've also bought my way up to 43 champs. So what's next? Runes I guess. And I never really realized how expensive these things were until I started trying to build rune pages with tier 3 runes. The worst thing is that I initially thought that Irelia and I would be buddies for life and that I would try to use her for jungling. Therefore, based off of a Stonewall video, I went with an all attack speed rune build. So I went and bought all tier 3 runes across all 4 types. Now, not only do I not play Irelia as much since the nerf, she also doesn't seem to be quite as capable of jungling as she used to with the hit to her starting health. Also, those runes don't exactly help me with any of the other 40 champs I have. So I have to wonder... what's the best way to build these pages? Should I just go ahead and build an initial page with the tier 1's just so I have something to build off of? It seems like that may be a waste of IP if I go that way. I have 10 pages now and it would seem a shame to leave half of them blank while I build them one by one. It'll definitely be a pain to finish this project. As for the pages themselves, I need to come up with some sort of plan as to what runes I want so that I don't waste my precious IP. It's a good thing you can't buy runes with RP or I'd probably be wasting money like crazy. Anyway, my ideas for runes are something like this: Page-Champ-Mark/Seal/Glyph/Quints 1-AS(Irelia)-AS/AS/AS/AS 2-Offense-ArmPen/Dodge/MagRes/Dodge 3-Mage-MagPen/Mp5/CDRed/AP 4-Tank-Armor/Armor/MagRes/Health 5-Crit(Tryn,GP)-CritDmg/Crit%/Crit%/CritDmg 6-Offtank-ArmPen/Armor/MagRes/Health 7-Ranged-ArmPen/AS/AS/ArmPen 8-MageTank(Nunu,Blitz,Amumu)-MagPen/Armor/MagRes/CDRed 9-CDMages(Soraka,Karthus)-MagPen/CDRed/CDRed/CDRed 10-??? Not all of these are set in stone but I think I might keep this blog entry in order to organize my thoughts. If anyone has suggestions as to what makes for a better build please let me know. I'm undecided on a lot of these. The "Offense" page for example is something that I've been fretting about as I can't figure out what a melee dps/fighter could use the most. Armor? Attack Speed? Dodge? Not to sure about that. So definitely feel free to make suggestions. PS... does anyone know how the hell did HotshotGG get an 11th rune page? When I go to the Riot store it tells me that I can't purchase anymore. PPS... Does anyone else have success jungling with Irelia? Accoring to the stonewall video she is supposed to be one of the best junglers out there but I simply can not kill golem with a pile of attack speed, hiten style, cloth armor, and 5 red potions. Category:Blog posts